


Suck It and See

by mildliners (arcticdorks)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot? I am not sure, Smut, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticdorks/pseuds/mildliners
Summary: “Just one thing, I didn’t know you’d be so vanilla.” Jungwoo says guiding Doyoung’s fingers to his mouth.





	Suck It and See

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote smut? If you even consider this train wreck of a fic into something coherent. BDSM is mentioned but that's it, just mentioned nothing else lol

Doyoung moves with a rhythm, slow and deep, making sure his cock is hitting a spot. With his eyes closed he can only hear Jungwoo’s erratic panting beneath him, gasping with each of his thrusts. 

A pair of hands gets ahold of his face, he opens his eyes to see Jungwoo face flushed and lips plump. When their mouth collides it is another feeling, like entering another realm of pleasure, like biting a bolt of lightning, Doyoung cannot lose his restraint not over a kiss. 

 

“Hyung…” Jungwoo whimpers between their kisses. “Harder.” 

 

A wave of panic comes ashore but instead of obliging Doyoung breaks their kiss, trailing his mouth on Jungwoo’s neck and placing soft kisses there, his pace never changing even more gentler than before. 

 

Doyoung has to make sure, he has to make sure not to bring any sort of pain, he has to make sure that it’s not like the first time they did it. When Jungwoo got nothing from it other than striking pain, but Jungwoo is so selfless. He cares more about Doyoung’s satisfaction than his own and that brings Doyoung to the edge. It took a long time for Doyoung to realize that Jungwoo is hurting because the boy under him did not say a thing. When he asked why, Jungwoo only ever said that he only wants it good for Doyoung. 

 

After that Doyoung has to make sure he is gentle, that Jungwoo feels far more greater pleasure, that he always comes first before him. So now, he has his hand around Jungwoo’s cock pumping him until his orgasm. 

 

Once they are both done, Doyoung rolls to his side and Jungwoo follows suit, placing his head on Doyoung’s chest not minding the sweat. 

 

“You know you don’t have to be lenient with me during sex. “ Jungwoo says, drawing lines on Doyoung’s toned stomach. 

 

Doyoung hums in response, he wishes Jungwoo can’t hear his heart beating intensely.

 

“Hyung! I am serious I can take it.” Jungwoo urges again.

 

This time Doyoung doesn’t respond instead he brings Jungwoo’s fingers to his lips and kisses his knuckles.

 

 

They are watching a broadcast when out of nowhere Jungwoo asks “Do you have any kinks?” and good fucking god Doyoung whips his head to his side where Jungwoo is seated and he swear he hears a bone cracks. 

Doyoung gives him an amused look and answers, “That’s for you to find out.” he grins and pats Jungwoo’s cheek before taking his leave. 

Honestly, Doyoung doesn’t know. He has sexual fantasies for sure but those are haven’t been explored just yet and Jungwoo’s question had him contemplating. Had him reading a magazine purely about sex instead of doing more important things but then again this is important to Jungwoo- to him even. 

 

-  
They are at the supermarket on the dairy aisle, Jungwoo leaning on the cart while lazily pushing it and Doyoung carefully picking a dozen off eggs when Jungwoo asks him if he ever heard that one western movie about BDSM something with a color in its title. Doyoung froze on the spot when he heard the word that came off Jungwoo’s mouth likes it’s nothing. 

“Should we watch it?” Jungwoo’s whispering now eyebrows raising in every word he says. 

“I-if you want.” Doyoung gulps down the lump and places the eggs on the cart and turning away, walking a little bit faster than necessary. 

That night Doyoung is alone in his bedroom laptop on his lap while he illegally downloads a movie and watches it without subtitles. 

He imagines it in his head, plays the scene on his mind both him and Jungwoo as the leads and holy shit it’s fucking messing him up. If this is what Jungwoo wants so be it, but Doyoung has a lot to learn.

 

 

-

 

“Is it bad?” Doyoung asks voice low, as if the words doesn’t want to come out of his mouth. 

 

“What is it hyung?” Jungwoo is confuse, turning all his attention to Doyoung. 

 

It made him feel more vulnerable and Doyoung is so foreign to that feeling that it makes him wants to crawl out of his own skin. 

 

“The sex, is it bad?” Doyoung asks again, this time with an ounce of courage, he is able to meet Jungwoo’s soft gaze. 

 

“No! Hyung, why did you ever thought of that?” Jungwoo sorts of panics at Doyoung’s question.

 

“Is it because I keep hinting things? I will stop now. Don’t think about that.” Jungwoo’s hands are now on Doyoung’s arm squeezing it. 

 

“No, it’s not about that. You know if I’m lacking you can always tell me we can work it out.” Doyoung’s has grown more talking about this topic and he hopes Jungwoo is the same. 

“You are not, I swear hyung!” Jungwoo protests.

 

“Okay, okay if you said so. “ Doyoung chuckles and reaches for Jungwoo’s hand to play with. Jungwoo retreats to Doyoung’s touches laying his head in his chest again. 

 

“Just one thing, I didn’t know you’d be so vanilla.” Jungwoo says guiding Doyoung’s fingers to his mouth. 

 

Doyoung sits still, his nape is being pricked by god knows what and for sure his ears are red. It hits him but not much, when he asked the question he braced himself for the worst he was ready to mend his soon to be broken ego but Jungwoo didn’t go for the kill, instead he teases him like this. It just afraid that he is not giving what Jungwoo wants.

 

“Oh so you’re into rough sex now? “ Doyoung responds mockingly, trying his best not give in to Jungwoo’s teasing.

 

“No, not yet but we could try.” Jungwoo turns to face Doyoung, his eyes are saying something that Doyoung definitely understands. Jungwoo trusts him so much, and Jungwoo knows that he is only restraining himself because of him, Doyoung takes his time for him, he had grown patient because of him. 

 

“I told you hyung, I am ready.” 

 

 

 

Give him a couple of weeks and Doyoung gained alot of knowledge about the things Jungwoo had wanted to try.

 

Now they are in the bedroom and Doyoung is repeating the safe word they came up with in his mind making sure not to forget it when he is so lost in the moment. But Doyoung is sure not to reach the point where Jungwoo has to use the word.

 

“What do you want?.” Doyoung asks standing at the foot of the bed staring at Jungwoo bare on the bed. 

 

“For you to fuck me.” Doyoung melts at Jungwoo’s voice, his voice is enough to send him to heaven but not just yet, when he knows both of them are having a great time. 

 

Doyoung gets ahold of his ankle placing kisses there going up to his thigh leaving the younger boy gasping for air. 

 

Finally, Doyoung reaches Jungwoo’s lips but he doesn’t indulges him yet with a kiss, who knows teasing Jungwoo would be this fun?

 

“What else?” Doyoung asks.

 

“Only you…” 

 

“Hmm?” Doyoung pushes himself up, putting his weight on his arms making Jungwoo under him sinks down just a bit further.

 

“I want your fingers in my mouth” Jungwoo gulps and licks his lips. 

 

Doyoung thinks that Jungwoo is just too fucking beautiful like this and this mere sight is pleasure to him. 

 

His thumb goes first, playing with Jungwoo’s bottom lip before the other boy sucks it, his mouth is hot and wet. 

 

True to his words, Doyoung didn’t went above the limit but in lieu he broke Jungwoo’s expectations, he had never heard the boy scream in pleasure during sex and that’s enough for Doyoung to know that he did well. 

 

Jungwoo is asleep next to him his breathing finally steady and on the other hand still high from euphoria Doyoung replays a scene from earlier, the most memorable of all. Jungwoo confessing his love for Doyoung while he’s deep inside him. Making him stop from what he was doing. “I love you, too.” Doyoung blurts out and Jungwoo just smiles, meeting Doyoung’s thrusts. 

 

He’ll just have to wait for him to wake up before they talk more about these confessions although without a doubt those words that were said are true, they both know it, just the first time they turned into words. 

 

Doyoung can feel himself drifting to sleep, so he holds Jungwoo tighter as if he’ll float away if he doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Doyoung/Jungwoo? I ship it. I am not me when I wrote this I am so sorry


End file.
